My Feelings about You
by Minami4847
Summary: Perasaan singkat darinya untuk sang Raja. Dari semua hal yang tidak pernah terpikir olehnya, sampai ketika dirinya mendapatkan kebahagian dari orang yang tak pernah dia tahu. Kougyoku's POV


My Feelings about You

Disclaimer :

Magi © Ohtaka Shinobu

Warning : Typo(s), OOC

Pair : Alibaba Saluja x Kougyoku Ren

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rating : T

* * *

Pada awalnya aku berpikir bahwa kami tidak sama sedikitpun. Bahkan tidak pernah terbesit dalam pikiranku bahwa kami memiliki sebuah persamaan, yang mungkin cukup menyedihkan.

.

Pada awalnya kupikir dia adalah orang bodoh, seseorang yang terbuang dan terus berjuang demi orang-orang yang dia sayangi maupun orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Bukankah itu bodoh? Maksudku, bagaimana cara dia berjuang, bagaimana dengan bodohnya dia menjatuhkan harga dirinya untuk melindungi mereka semua, bagaimana… dan mungkin aku bisa sedikit mengerti.

.

Pada pertemuan pertama kami, itu adalah pertemuan singkat yang membuatku hanya melihat sekilas padanya. Dan pada pertemuan kedua kami, secara tidak langsung dia telah menyelamatkanku dalam sebuah ikatan mengerikan, walau mungkin semua itu dilakukan semata-mata untuk orang-orang yang dia cintai. Tidak ada sesuatu hal khusus yang terjadi, aku tidak merasakan sesuatu selain rasa penasaran yang dalam padanya. Rasa penasaran yang terus berlanjut pada pertemuan kami untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

.

Pertemuan ketiga kami, mungkin itu adalah kali pertama kami terlibat sebuah percakapan ringan yang berakhir dengan salam pertemanan. Ketika dia dengan tidak sengaja menginjak bunga yang ingin kupetik, ketika dia membuat sebuah mahkota bunga untukku, aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi sangat jelas ada beberapa kembang api di dalam diriku.

Setelah saat itu, aku terus bertanya, terus membiarkan rasa penasaran menuntunku untuk terus mendekatinya, aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi dibeberapa kesempatan aku terus mencoba untuk menarik perhatiannya. Dimulai dari membuat beberapa mahkota bunga—entah itu gagal atau sempurna— dan kemudian menunjukkan hasil karyaku padanya, sampai mengajaknya latihan bersama, itu menyenangkan ketika aku terus bersama dengannya, tidak peduli itu hanya percakapan singkat atau serius, semua itu… hangat, sangat.

.

Senja itu, ketika kami kembali bersama ditaman, dan ketika tanganku terus merangkai tangkai bunga-bunga kecil, membuat mereka menjadi beberapa mahkota sempurna dengan mudahnya aku menceritakan semuanya, memberitahukan masa kecilku, mengatakan dari siapa aku berasal. Dan diluar dugaan dia justru memberitahukan hal yang sama padaku, kami memiliki asal yang sama. Kami… sama.

Dengan kesamaan itulah aku memberanikan diri untuk meminta hal yang selama ini tidak pernah kupinta, sebuah pertemanan. Dan dengan tangan terulur dia memberikannya padaku. Senyum cerahnya, yang tidak tahu kenapa justru memberikan hal yang sama padaku, sejak saat itu, dialah teman pertamaku. Sebuah awal yang baik bagi kami.

.

Awalnya aku tidak tahu apa asalannya, dengan tiba-tiba dia membuat kesepakatan dengan kakak tertuaku, sebuah kesepakatan yang entah bagaimana aku harus menanggapinya. Pernikahan, untuk membebaskan Negara tercintanya. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus senang atau sedih akan hal itu… aku tidak tahu, karena nyatanya ada sedikit rasa sakit.

Apakah itu alasanmu? Jadi bukan karena kau mencintaiku?

Aku ingin membencinya atas dasar dua pertanyaan itu, tapi aku tidak bisa. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji bahwa akan selalu membantunya? Aku akan terus berada dipihaknya, tidak peduli seperti apa kondisinya.

.

Dan yang mengejutkanku adalah, dia melakukan semua itu untuk melindungiku, dia tidak ingin orang lain menggunakanku, dalam hal ini, dia bukan hanya melindungiku, tapi seluruh Kerajaanku, yang bodohnya fakta ini baru aku sadari beberapa waktu lalu. Hal itu dengan cepat membuatku berlari, dan menangis dalam pelukanya, memohon maaf atas semua keraguan dan pertanyaan bodohku. Maka elusan lembutlah yang kudapatkan, dengan senyum dia terus mengusap puncak kepalaku, membuatku nyaman dan tenang dalam sentuhannya.

.

Jadi disinilah aku, menatap refleksi diri dari depan cermin besar yang ada di ruangan. Ini adalah harinya, semua ingatan masa lalu, dari awal pertemuan sampai sekarang terus melintas dalam kepalaku, membuat garis lengkung terus tertarik, membentuk sebuah senyum simpul di wajahku.

Nee, apakah aku cantik? Dengan begini, apakah aku cukup cantik untuk mendampingimu?

Aku terus tersenyum, membuat beberapa irama lembut terlepas dari mulutku, senandung kecil untuk mengekspresikan kebahagian yang tengah kumiliki saat ini. Cukup lama aku bersenandung dan membiarkan ingatan masa lalu menghampiri, sampai ketika pintu ruangan terbuka pelan, menampakkan sosok beberapa kakakku, juga Hakuryu-chan dan Judaru-chan, aku senang melihat mereka bedua disini.

"Heh, jadi ini pengantin kecilnya? Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ini cukup menyedihkan untuk si pirang bodoh."

"Ju—Judaru-chan, apa maksudnya itu?"

Aku protes, jelas tidak terima dengan apa yang magi hitam itu katakana, dan gembungan pipi khas adalah apa yang kutunjukan sebagai bentuk dari protes itu sendiri.

"Gyoku-chan cantik kok, 'kan Meinii?"

Aku dapat melihat sebuah senyum dan beberapa anggukan kecil yang diberikan oleh kakak keduaku, atas pertanyaan dari Kouha onii-sama, aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi mereka berdua benar-benar membuatku malu saat ini.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Kougyoku-dono."

"Ka—ka—kami be—belum… menikah…"

Aku tidak bisa menahan ini semua, rasa panas benar-benar menjalari wajahku, terlebih ketika Hakuryuu-chan memberikan ucapan selamat, aku benar-benar tidak tahu wajah apa yang kini tengah kubuat, ini sangat memalukan. Sampai ketika sebuah pelukan mematikan menghampiriku.

"U—ugh—!"

"Kyougoku-dono, bukankah dia terlihat sangat imut!"

"Se—se—sak—"

"Hakuei, kau akan membunuhnya jika terus melakukan itu."

"A—ah— maafkan, aku Kougyoku-dono!"

Beruntung, kakak tertuaku segera menyelamatkanku dari pelukan maut wanita ini, salah satu hal yang menggangguku darinya adalah bagaimana dia memelukku, itu benar-benar membuat hidupku terancam! Kedua manik _ruby_ -ku segera berpindah pada kakak tertua kesayanganku, Kouen onii-sama, dia berjalan menghampiriku dan segera memberikan elusan ringan pada puncak kepalaku. Aku menyukainya, sentuhan kasih sayang yang selalu kudapatkan darinya.

"Bergegaslah, jangan membuat Pangeranmu menunggu."

Hanya itu yang kudengar dari Kouen onii-sama, sebelum sebuah senyum lembut terukir pada wajahnya, aku mengangguk, dan dibantu berdiri oleh kakak keduaku, Koumei onii-sama. Kedua tanganku kini telah tersembunyi rapi dibalik lengan gaun pengantin tradisionalku, dengan Kouen onii-sama berjalan di depanku, Koumei onii-sama dan Kouha onii-sama berada di sisi kanan dan kiriku, serta diiringi oleh Hakuei-san, Hakuryuu-chan, dan tentu Judaru-chan. Kami 'pun berjalan menuju ruang utama Kerajaan, Kerajaan miliknya.

Pintu terbuka, aku masih menundukkan kepalaku dan ketika kakak tertuaku berhenti, akupun berhenti, begitu juga saudara-saudaraku yang lain, aku dapat mendengar dengan jelas pembicaraan Kouen onii-sama dengan pendeta Kerajaan ini, dan ketika kakak tertuaku beralih ke sisi kanan saat itulah giliranku untuk maju beberapa langkah, mengangkat wajahku dan mendapati sebuah uluran tangan darinya, seseorang yang akan menjadi suamiku.

Aku menerima uluran tangan itu, senyum dan tangis haru sungguh tidak dapat kutahan, ketika ikrar suci terucap dan suara tepuk tangan mulai memenuhi ruangan, saat itulah dia memberikan kecupan lembut dan manis pada bibirku. Aku yakin kini wajahku sudah semerah tomat, tapi aku tidak peduli, untuk kali ini, hanya untuk kali ini aku akan membiarkan orang-orang melihatnya, namun lain kali, hanya kau yang boleh melihatnya!

 _Atashi no Ou, Alibaba Saluja._


End file.
